Katara's Birthday
by blushingrose18
Summary: I finished it! you all are gonna kill me! Who is Eto? Hehehe, I will write a sister story sometime to come to sidebyside to this story with the Avatar gang and Eto in it.
1. chapter one

**I am new to this; please bear with me. **

Aang had been out for two whole hours, just trying to find the perfect flowers to give to Katara for her 17th birthday. She and Sokka were sick and Aang wanted to make her birthday as good as it could get, even though they were sick, her and her brother. When he found the prim roses Katara adored finally, he ran back to his friends with a bag fill of healing herbs and a hand full of flowers.

"Aang! You made it back here! I am so… Aang! Are those flowers for me? Please say yes! I need a good day today!"

"Yep, Katara, they are for you. But, before you get them, you and Sokka need to take your medicine." Aang replied to Katara.

"I hate you, Aang." Mumbled a sick Sokka.

"I hate you too, Sokka. Now, drink up."

Once the gang was feeling better, which was about five hours later, taking a root and herb potion every hour for their colds, they all celebrated Katara's birthday. Momo gave her a kiss on the cheek, Appa put his paw print on a paper saying he wouldn't lick her that week, and Sokka gave her a basket full of her favorite berries.

"Okay, Aang! Your turn!" Sokka announced.

"Okay, but, please don't cry?" He asked Katara.

He first gave her the flowers. Then he just sat there, looking at her.

"Well, you warned me not to cry. Why should I cry over flowers?"

"Well, there is a note in the bundle." Aang replied.

The note: '_My heart, Katara. I may now let you know that I love you. I understand that you do not love me back in the way I am referring to. But I just wanted to let you know. Happy Birthday, my Water Lily that soothes the Flame in my heart. Happy Birthday!'_

Sure enough, Katara started crying. But she immediately latched onto Aang. He held her in return.

"Is that true? You love me?"

"Every word! I love you with all my heart, K."

"**GET AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!"**

**End of chapter. **


	2. chapter two

**Hello…Sorry to take so long. I had to get help on how to put up another chapter. Well, here it goes. I hope it is not too sappy. **

**FLASH BACK**

"_A day,_

_A night,_

_It shall feel like an eternity,_

_With out you in my arms._

_Tonight,_

_Tomorrow,_

_Your kisses strengthen my resolve to marry you,_

_All for your beautiful soul,_

_Your mind,_

_Your endearing heart."_

"This is too darned corny even for me to read! I can't give this to Katara!" Aang complained to the thin air. He then re-wrote the note to the one that was the ultimate perfection and put it into a bouquet of prim roses.

(A while later…)

"**GET AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!"**

**END FLASH BACK**

"Ok, Sokka! Just hold on! You don't want to do this! Just calm down! Pl!PFFT!" Aang was cut off by another uppercut to the chin by Sokka's fist.

"Sokka! Leave Aang alone! What did he do wrong?" Katara screamed. She immediately ran to her Aang and held him and covered her hand with water and solved the problem of his bloody nose, stopping it instantly. She also "un-bruised" his chin and limbs.

"What do you mean? "What did he do wrong?" And I quote that! What he did wrong, _little sister,_ is actually allowing himself to like, nay, LOVE YOU! How dare he!"

"Thanks for talking like I am not here…" Aang muttered, earning a smile from Katara.

"You do realize, Sokka, that I love Aang back." Aang gaped at her. She never said THAT word. She didn't even admit that she LOVED Sokka, her own brother!

"I hope you feel honored, Avatar." The menacing voice could be no match for a more evil being, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

**I am evil. I am doing my first cliffhanger. Please review! Should Zuko kidnap Katara? Yes? No? Please tell me. I will write around the answer that is most repeated. **

'**Rose18 **


	3. Chapter 3

"_I hope you feel honored, Avatar." The menacing voice could be no match for a more evil being, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. _

End flashback

"You know," Zuko said, walking up to Katara, then cupping her chin in his hand, " I like pretty women. You, Katara are beautiful. How about you be my trophy?"

"Stay away from my Princess!" Aang bellowed. He let out a series of air punches, letting it be known to Iroh, who was looking for Zuko, where he obviously was.

"ZUKO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bellowed Iroh in return to Aang's bellow, helping him out.

All of the group was shocked. Iroh was protecting Katara.

"And what do you want in return from my sister? For her to be your prisoner?" the always unhappy and dramatic Sokka spat out.

"No, Sokka," replied Iroh. "I want my nephew to get a brain in that head of his and leave this place right now. Katara can kick his butt!"

Katara blushed.

"I want Katara! Aang can't have her!" Zuko whined.

"You can't have my baby sister!"

"Oh ya? Then who gets her?" Aang spat out. "You apparently don't want anyone to be honored by Katara's love, so, who are you willing to see her happy with other than you?"

"You know what boys? I think I am just going to solve this here and now." Katara announced. She put her arms around Aang, and then startling him beyond all beliefs by pressing a fire hot kiss on his mouth.

"And you are sure you are a water bender? That was like liquid fire in my veins! Can I have another?" Aang teased.

She quickly proceeded to masterfully move her lips over his in the most passionate kiss she could remember from all her dreams of kissing him.

The Fire Prince and Sokka both had to be restrained by Iroh and MoMo and Appa.

At that moment of the kisses, Aang remembered his oath. He had just broken it. He broke the oath of the Monks.

**FLASH BACK**

"I will never marry."

"I will never love"

"I will never fall under the influence of a weakness in my heart."

"Aang, you are now an official Monk. Live with the skills, breathe the power of the gift you are given. Fear the ones who will take away your gift."

"Who are they, Master?" An innocent Aang asked.

"WOMEN."

**END FLASH BACK**

"Katara, get away from me, I am sorry, but I can't do this. I have to say good bye to you and everyone. Please! Let me go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello folks. I am sincerely sorry I am so slow on my writing the stories. I just run blanks on ideas.

I am but a simple poet, trying to write book-style stories. I am only used to writing poem books.

Any help is appreciated.

Please review!

'Rose


	5. Chapter 5

"Katara, get away from me, I am sorry, but I can't do this. I have to say good bye to you and everyone. Please! Let me go!"

**END FLASH BACK**

Katara nor anyone else could believe it, Aang, the Great Avatar, who had just pledged his heart to Katara, just pushed away from everyone and was quickly lost in the storm of the "Unsettled Hearts".

"Did he just crush my little sister?" Sokka demanded.

"One man's treasure can lead to the destruction of a Nation." Iroh quoted. His plan, separate Katara and Aang completely, giving Zuko the chance to destroy a heart broken Avatar and marry a weak hearted Katara. All of his plan should work. If the two kids never found out.

"What do you mean? Is Aang never coming back?" Katara asked through tears.

Iroh put his arms around her with tenderness. He had to get as close to her heart as he could while she was weak.

"I assure you, I will make sure that Avatar comes back to you! He did the unthinkable by betraying you!" Iroh replied.

"Uncle, can I talk to you?" Zuko asked, then pulled him away from the girl who was now being skeptically looked at by her brother.

Out of the range of being heard by the brother and sister, Zuko pinned his uncle to a tree and glared at him.

"What are you up to now? Are you trying to crush my hopes of marrying a powerful bender? Her brother is not all that great, but he can be 'dropped off', so to speak. But that is beside the point of this issue! Uncle! Are you trying to ruin my plans?"

"As a matter of fact, Zuko, I am trying to…The trees have ears…(He whispered that)… I am trying to get the Lady back with the Avatar." (Whisper) " Zuko, I will tell all tonight. Meet me at the water edge. Midnight." With saying that, he walked off. Little did he know, Sokka had heard.

"Tonight at midnight, huh? Well, I will be an uninvited invisible guest. Sleep tight, Fire Nation." With that being murmured to the thin air, he went back to Katara, who had fallen asleep in her tent after crying for so long.

:Author's Note: That was at 5:00 PM. My lap top is going dead, I have to go, sorry to cut off the chapter so soon. This was not meant to be a cliff hanger. Well, please review!

'rose


	6. Chapter 6

"Tonight at midnight, huh? Well, I will be an uninvited invisible guest. Sleep tight, Fire Nation." Sokka said.

**END FLASHBACK**

The hours flew by as Sokka spied on the two Fire Nation men. Finally at 10:00 at night, Katara woke up, when she realized that she was snuggling into Sokka's arms instead of Aang's , like it was in her dream, she started crying again.

"It is okay, Tar-Tar. I know Aang loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it." Sokka murmured, hoping to soothe his baby sister.

"Are you sure he loves me?" Katara asked, still teary.

"I am positive he loves you. I may not be happy about it, but I can accept it. He is a great guy. Probably the best one for you that was ever born. Even if he is 112 years old."

They just cuddled up together, sister-brother cuddle, that is. Nothing more. Comfort for both of them that everything will turn out okay.

It was so dark out and Aang still couldn't believe that he did that to his love Katara. Appa was snoring in the distance with Momo curled up on his nose and, also, snoring. Aang was tossing pebbles into the stream when he saw a misty shadow appear near his side. His shirt got soaked in no time because the woman was made out of water.

"You know, Avatar, it is not too late to go back, my little one." The misty woman commented.

"How do you know my mission as the Avatar? I am not little! Just short!"

"Aang, you are the one that I will always love as my little one. Here, give this to Katara." She gave Aang a sapphire and onyx ring. " She will tell you who I am."

"But! I can't go back there! I hurt Katara too much! And loving her is not right for my being a monk."

"My little one, you have so many gifts that were not assigned to you by a simple Monk passage. You need to live, my little one, you need to live. Be the person you want to be. You gave up the Monk passage when you left by choice that night 100 years ago."

"You mean left via escape, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I left by escape, Lady Mist. I had no choice."

"Please tell me, Aang. Please tell me what they did to you."

Aang told the Lady Mist everything. He didn't know why he was telling her the whole story, but he just did. One word led to a sentence, then the whole story.

"And that is pretty much it. I let my family down, the world!"

"Aang, you can't let that get in the way of love for Katara. Listen to your heart."

"But the Monks say…" He was cut off by the Mist.

"That does not matter anymore. Look into the stream. I will show you Katara."

She wafted her hand over the stream and Aang's love appeared in the cool water.

"_Sokka, I don't know what I am going to do with out him!" Katara murmured through tears._

"_We need to get him back here to confront him, that is what we are going to do. There is no plain 'I' in this matter, Tar. We will get him back! If he truly loves you, which I am sure he does, he will come running back with an engagement ring in his hand and humbly beg for the right and privilege to be honored by your love."_

"Do not be fooled by just one side of the water, my little one." Aang couldn't take his watery eyes off his love. He had crushed her heart. He got up to go back to the camp where they were, but the Mist Lady held him back.

"Aang, the Fire Nation people, they are not your friends. Look." She again wafted her hand over the pool. Aang cried out in despair when Katara disappeared.

The pool turned fire red, then cleared to show Zuko calling out in search for Iroh, his partner in this despicable hated time. Then Zuko found him.

"_The others are asleep." Zuko stated._

"_Were you followed by that brat, Sokka?" Iroh asked._

"_No."_

But up in the tree to the left of the two below, far below, Aang could see Sokka.

"Way to go, Sokka. Help is on the way. I swear." Aang murmured to the pool of water.

When he got up to go this time, the Mist did not try to stop him.

"My little one, give the ring to her. You will know the right time."

"Why don't I just give it to her right away?"

"That will not be wise. Romance her, get her back. You will know what I mean when you get there." She said after seeing the confused look on his face. He then got on Appa's back and Momo curled up politely on the saddle and went back to sleep.

"I am coming, Sokka and Katara. I am coming back. And I will be the best Avatar that you could hope for to accept into your heart, Tar, I swear. I swear."

With that, he made his way back to the camp site. The ring in his hand the whole ride there. He was not going to fail Katara. He had failed so much in his life, but he was not going to fail or loose her. Not ever. NO.

**Rose: Next chapter- the explanation of the plan between Zuko and Iroh. **

**I am sorry, Sokka, I can't love you any more. I gave my heart to a King. I have messed up so much in the past relationship with him, I can't do it any more. I am not a cheater, or a betrayer, I just didn't know what to do with all that love. Now, I think I have lost him forever. I will NOT loose him. I was foolish, I was wrong. **

**Well, good night everyone. God bless.**


	7. Hey

Hey! In response to the review from "Jesus.freak." I thought pet name from bro to sis would be great. I am not with the King any more, Nick broke up with me. I need a mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**From Rose: sorry it took so long to post. I just got back from Kentucky at a funeral. I am sorry. Well here is my next attempt to make all of you happy! **

"I am coming, Sokka and Katara. I am coming back. And I will be the best Avatar that you could hope for to accept into your heart, Tar, I swear. I swear."

With that, he made his way back to the camp site. The ring in his hand the whole ride there. He was not going to fail Katara. He had failed so much in his life, but he was not going to fail or loose her. Not ever. NO.

**END FLASH BACK**

In the woods with Zuko and Iroh and Sokka

"Zuko, you wanted to know my plan for the young Katara? Well here it is. I need to get her to detest the Avatar and come running into your embrace instead of his or that bratty brother of hers."

"And just HOW do you propose we accomplish this?" Zuko asked.

"Easy. I tell her all the 'negative' points of the Avatar and all the outstanding and good things about you! She will forget all about that child and be yours."

Sokka was about to intervene when two Earth benders approached Zuko and Iroh.

"Fire Nation?" The girl asked.

"Aye, my little muffin. We are fire nation." Zuko confirmed stupidly.

The two Earth benders exchanges looks, took each other's hands, and started pelting he two Fire men with stones.

"You have disgraced all that is worth living for in this world! You will pay!" The boy said the first exclamation and the girl said the second.

The two fire men ran in fear.

They went all the way back to their ship, little babies, thought Sokka.

Sokka jumped down from his hiding spot and approached the two benders.

"Heylo! I am a water bender, I noticed you two are Earth. You are really great!"

"Thanks! What is your name?" The boy asked.

"Sokka, how about you two?"

"I am Keyshawn. Her twin."

"I am Keylarka. His twin. Our friends and family just call us Yin and Yang, though."

"Ok, how do you say your names?"

"Key, like keys you use to open doors. And for my brother, Shawn, just like it sounds. But for me, lark, like the bird, 'a' like 'uh'. Key-Shawn. Key-Lark-uh" Keylarka stated.

"I think I am just going to call you Yin and your brother Yang. Is that okay?"

"Yep!" The brother and sister replied at the same time.

Back at the camp with Katara

"I..I…..I loved you Aang! I never got to say it. Why did you have to go?"

"Because I made the most stupid and ridiculous mistake slash action in my life!" Aang said from the door way into the tent.

"Aang?"

"Yes, my sweet Katara, it is me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"YES!" She yelled and then pounced on him. She and him started a kissing war. He remembered the ring the Lady Mist had given him for Katara when they were just cuddled together, him and his beloved Katara.

"Katara? Something tells me I need to give this to you." He murmured and held out the ring.

"That is my mother's ring…. Aang, you can't give me that."

"Why?"

"That is an engagement ring."

"Well, I guess I have to get up and ask you properly, don't I?"

"AANG!" She couldn't believe it.

"Katara. I have been in your arms when I awoke from my icy slumber. I have been in your arms when I was sick. You have been in my arms when you have been sick and that or passed out." She blushed at that.

"I, my beautiful Katara, am asking you to be in my arms again. This time for ever. When we awaken, when we fall asleep, side by side, together. "

She held her breath for the grand finish.

"My heart, will you be the other half to my heart and marry me?" He held out the ring and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"YES!" She wrapped her arms around him and he took her left arm away from his neck and took her hand. She watched with stunned eyes.

"Two is better than one." Was all he said, then slipped the ring into place.

He gently kissed her and then just laid down with her and held her. They soon fell asleep. Together forever. Two is better than one.

Before Katara fully fell asleep, she stroked Aang's cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Am I just beautiful to you, or more?"

"You are… Beautiful. But let me explain. Your heart is the most beautiful butterfly. You are always thinking of others with your beautiful mind and heart. You are beautifully strong and smart, an awe inspiring bender. And your outer perfection is just icing on the cake. I love you for you, inside and out. It is all you. I will only love you. I swear."

She was crying and this time, Aang didn't get worried. He knew it was a happy cry. He just took her into his arms and held her.

"Just sleep, my perfect wife. Just sleep."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**This is not the end. I swear! Sokka has to come back, with a surprise from me in the story. And Aang and Katara have to get married. Yes, HAVE to. **

**Oh! By the way, I am single. Check ya all later! **

'**Rose **


	9. Chapter 9

"Just sleep, my perfect wife. Just sleep."

ENS FLASHBACK 

Katara and Aang still weren't awake by the time Sokka and Keylarka and Keyshawn got back. Sokka went into the tent that was Katara's and saw the two cuddled up together.

"Now isn't that just too cute!" Sokka murmured to him self, making sure the two didn't wake up.

"Where is Zuko? And Iroh? Let's burn their butt hairs with this view!" Keyshawn chuckled out in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, I plan to marry her. Can I please go back to sleep now?" A very groggy Aang croaked out, not moving or talking to loud so as to not wake up Katara.

Keylarka and Sokka were taking a walk and just talking when she asked, " Are you okay that your sister is with the Avatar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Keyshawn said that you didn't look at all happy about the situation."

"Naah. I am okay with it. Hey, there is your bro. Keyshawn! Over here!" Sokka and Yin, Keylarka, both jumped up and down trying to get Yang's attention.

**I am just going to call you Yin and your brother Yang end author's note. Back to story.**

"YIN! Do you remember what day this is?" Yang asked when he got near the two.

"February 14, why?"

"Happy birthday, sissy poo!" That earned him a solid smack on the head.

"Luckily you were born at midnight tonight, I have time to figure out a gift!"

"How far apart are you two time wise?" Sokka asked.

"I was born at 11:30 PM, he was born at midnight. Momma was given a break." All three laughed at that.

Keyshawn left with a sore head, leaving Yin and Sokka alone, making Sokka blush.

"Uhh, why are you blushing?" Yin tipped up his down turned chin and looked at him curiously.

"Are you, uhh, interested in dating?" Sokka asked, transfixed by Yin's brown/ hazel eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Another birthday gift? A date? I accept, if you can catch me." Her eyes sparkled as she kissed him on the forehead and then started to run, Sokka chasing after her.

Katara slowly woke up to the realization that she was being held, being held by Aang. She smiled and gently kissed his lips, waking him up.

"Good morning beautiful." Aang whispered before undoing her hair and running his hands through it. A tear leaked out of her eye and he got a worried look on his face. "Hey now, what is this? Are you okay, sweetheart?" He gently wiped the tear away with his fingertip.

"Are you sure this is not a dream? My birthday went so right, but then wrong. And you came back to me. How did you get my momma's ring?"

Aang told her about the "Lady Mist". At the end, Katara was sobbing and Aang for the life of him would not let her go.

"That Lady Mist, she was my momma!"

"Oh sweetie, I wish I had known. I would have tried to get her here!"

"It is okay. She can only be 'alive' near water." She snuggled into Aang's warm shirt. She wished that he had brought back her mom, but she knew it was impossible.

"I have an idea, Tar, tonight lets, you, me and Sokka, go to the lake where I saw your mom. Maybe we will see her again?" That earned him the biggest hug yet and the sweetest kiss he could hope for.

"Ready to get up?" Aang asked while kissing her.

"I hate you for asking that. Can't we just stay in bed all day? I just got you back."

"You will have me for all eternity. Come on. Breakfast time. I cook? You are to be a Queen from now on. I shall serve you."

"Okay, I so don't think that will work. I will get fat and weak if you cook. Hauling the water is my job and you are a vegetarian. I eat meat, which makes you puky. You will probably stuff me so often so full of sweets that I will get bigger and fatter than the Fire Lord. You and I know both that he is HUGE!"

"I love you, and I won't do that. Come on, time to get up!" That had been said for the last time, he air bended the blankets off them and picked her up in his arms and carried her out side and set her down on a clean rock. Then he went about making breakfast. He often had to ask Katara how to cook the fish; he never had dealt with meat. Finally, she got up and cooked the meat herself as he made the berry stuffs. They were simple. A pocket of bread stuffed with berries. When the meal was done, Sokka and Yin and Yang showed up. More fish and berry stuffs were made and all of them gorged.

Katara and Aang explained their plan to go to see the 'Lady Mist' that night to Sokka and Yin and Yang. They all agreed to come.

Another perfect day, Katara thought, taking Aang's hand. She saw her hand with the engagement ring and once again lost her breath, which was quickly restored when Aang kissed her. Sokka and the other two whooped and laughed. The couple blushed but kissed a little longer then started cleaning. Every turn that they made seemed to be them looking at each other, both of them couldn't help but smile every time they caught sight of each other.

**I am not single anymore! I am so happy! **

'**Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

Aang and Katara were on a walk to the place where the Lady Mist was when she started to tell a romance tale about the Moon and a simple Rose.

"A rose is a rose,

But with love,

That rose has a reason to live,

To grow; to flourish into something it thought it could never be,

A beautiful jewel in the night.

The Moon has noticed the Rose's beauty,

The Rose says,

"Beauty is only skin deep,

You may think you have found a rose of perfection and love,

But your rose may have thorns,

Choose wisely!"

The Rose has never thought of herself as a beauty,

But the Moon,

He says,

"You are the sonnet of beauty,

My Rose.

You my Rose,

If you will be my heart's completion,

You will be adored by the stars and I."

" I do not want to be adored!"

Exclaimed the teary rose.

"I do not want to be adored! I want to be loved!"

"Aye, my beauty, you will be loved.

"loved so much your petals will always be red with nourishment of the love I give you."

The moon replies,

Wondering how he,

A simple moon,

Could ever tell this perfect rose how much more perfect she is than what meets the eye.

For days the Moon and the Rose talked,

Laughed,

Loved from afar.

Then a drought came,

The crying Moon watched his Rose wither away.

"Good bye or good night, I should say."

The Rose said before passing away.

Away into the hard foreboding and unhealthy soil.

"Good bye or good night, I should say."

Replied the Moon,

crying from every fiber of his being,

Wanting his perfect rose back.

He remembered every thing she had said.

"I miss you when you are quarter or half.

I miss seeing your whole face,"

She would try to hide it, but her red petals would blush redder at that,

"I want to see your whole face, your whole handsome face."

There were so many memories,

But just like Time does his work,

The Moon only had to await a few months before the drought was over.

He, the Moon, made it rain and snow to nourish the soil for his Rose,

In hopes to get her back.

And just like the Red Fiery Phoenix,

The Rose came forth from her snowy grave and just the sight of her was like her kissing the Moon.

She said, "Hello."

He said, "I love you."

The affair of the Rose and the Moon has gone on for years after.

She still loves her moon,

He still loves his Rose."

"I never thought you would have remembered that tale, my little ice berg." Came a almost watery voice from the clearing in the trees. Aang grabbed Katara's hand and ran the rest of the way to the pond. Yin and Yang were in tow. Along with Sokka.

When the group got there, Sokka and Katara launched themselves at the misty woman, their mom. They went straight through her.

"I am so sorry, my ice bergs! I can't hold you anymore! I am water!" The Lady cried out in agony of not being able to hold her children. To the surprise of everyone, Sokka went up to his mom and kissed her water-made cheek.

"I swore to love you from the day I was born, mom. I still love you. You are just made up of the element that made our tribe strong now, I know we can't hold or be held by you any more, but it just makes me love you more. Just knowing you are here and still loving us is more than enough for me. I can still feel your hugs, mom, don't worry." Sokka said, tears running a mad dash down his face the entire time.

Katara was being held and cradled by Yin and Aang. She pushed herself loose from them, although Aang was right behind her in case she needed help.

"M-M-M-Mommy?" She stammered out.

"Hey sweetie. I am right here. It appears though, I am on your left hand, too."

"I love you mommy! Will you be with me at my wedding? I need you in my life!" She broke down crying. Aang and Sokka both rushed over to help sooth her.

"Come here, Tat-Tar." Mist said gently. Katara immediately ran to her mom.

"I will always be there for you, I always have been. I am in you and your brother's blood and souls. I love you both so much!"

"I love you too, mommy. I miss you…"

"Tar, I wish I were still alive to be with you, too. But you would never have met Aang, or you and your brother would have never met Keylarka. Yes I know, young man!" Sokka blushed and stared at the ground. Keylarka did the same.

"Sweeties? It is going to rain. I have to go now. I am sorry." Mist said.

"We will come back to see you again, momma." The two siblings said at the same time.

"Good night, Lady Mist." Yin, Yang and Aang said.

The cherished Lady Mist went back into the pond as the rain started falling. Aang took off his shirt and used it to shield Katara. Sokka did the same with his shirt for Yin. The five of them trudged back in the rain back to the campsite. As Aang was about to leave Katara's tent to go to his own, Sokka stopped him.

"Stay with her tonight. She needs you more than ever tonight."

"How?"

"Just hold her tight. Trust me. She needs it."

"Ok."

He went to Katara's tent and snuggled up to her. She cuddled up to him and drifted up to sleep, knowing she was being held by Aang and was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

_He went to Katara's tent and snuggled up to her. She cuddled up to him and drifted up to sleep, knowing she was being held by Aang and was safe._

End Flash Back

As the night wore on, Katara couldn't get to a peaceful sleep. She knew in the back of her mind that she was safe, being held by Aang, her brother and the twins sleeping in near by tents. But something just wasn't right with the serene quietness of the night. Then she heard it, the simple snap of a twig, the whole camp was awake and alert, Sokka taking the most time to wake up, but once Keylarka had pinched him hard on the sensitive skin in his armpit, he was very much awake.

The whole group took the back doors out of their tents, emergency escapes, and fled part way into the forest, only to gather a formula for a battle plan. They were NOT going to flee again.

"Okay, who are we up against?" Yin asked, her green eyes almost metallic with anger. Her brother's eyes were the same.

"We are up against the Fire Nation, _again_." Sokka stated, his words seething and were soaked with hatred.

"_AGAIN?_ Those bleeping-bleeping frickinoids!" Aang steamed out.

"Why aren't you just swearing?" Keyshawn asked.

"Because this FanFick is in the K section. So, hence, I shouldn't swear." Aang said.

"Any who, we need to get them off our camp site." Katara said.

The new gang formed their plans and ran off to their own "spots". The twins together, Sokka up in the trees with Aang, and Katara dove into the warm water and swam up to the ships from the Fire Nation in stealth mode.

"Where do you think they are, Uncle? We checked their tents, but there is no sign of them anywhere." Zuko asked worriedly.

"Have no fear, nephew, the wood work's elaborate design is about to come out at us, try to take us over and win the right to be the best. We will prove them wrong!"

**S/N " HEY ROSE! THIS IS SOKKA! CAN WE PLEASE START FIGHTING NOW! OUCH! YIN JUST HIT ME!" Y/N " DARN RIGHT I HIT YOU SOKKA! ROSE, PLEASE CONTINUE, IGNORE THIS GUY." END OF SOKKA NOTE AND YIN NOTE. BACK TO STORY.**

With out warning, Katara stood up on the shallow back of the river and put her arms and elbows at her side and then put out her hands and forearms (the part of arm between wrist and elbow) and started making motions with her arms like she were rowing a boat with oars. The water started to bend with her arm motions. She didn't stop till she had the biggest wave she could muster up with out loosing her strength or being caught. She let out a parrot-sounding whistle. The twins jumped down from their hiding spot and put about 15 soldiers in dirty cocoons.

Then Sokka tripped about 14 of the guards at once with a "dirt-sweep" of his boomerang aimed at their feet. Then the three, the twins and Sokka, whistled the same call to Aang and Katara. The water was immediately air bent and water bent over the ships, making them drift far away from the shore line. The Fire soldiers ran, then swam back to their ships. Zuko and Iroh had to admit to defeat, once again, by the Avatar followers.

The whole group did a rowdy party that night, celebrating their victory. While the dancing was going on, Sokka and Yin were paired together, as were Aang and Katara. Yang was too tired to even eat and had retired early. 'You guys wore me out.' Was the only explanation he gave to the other members.

At about 11 at night, Katara and Aang were the only people left on the party ground. Sokka had taken Yin on the Birthday-promised date a while ago.

"I guess we are alone. What do you want to do, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I think it is high time I gave you another kiss, hero."

"I am not the hero here, you are. You came up with the game plan."

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

With that, there was nothing more said.

And this is the end of this tale. The end of the battle of the heart. Aang and Katara are together, and they forever do. But wait! They have a message.

Aang: "I do."

Katara:"I..."

Eto, Katara's first love: "Do you?"

THE END


End file.
